As computer networks grow and the amount of data stored on computers and databases interconnected by those networks grows, so have attempts to gain unauthorized access to these computers and databases. One class of attacks against a relational database, such as a structured query language (SQL) database, is an injection attack. In an injection attack, an attacker injects a malicious sequence of SQL queries into the database server to achieve code injection or malicious actions on the database server. The attack may be launched through compromised web application servers. Injection attacks are a significant vulnerability to relational databases because some current systems may fail to detect database queries in a sequence that results in unexpected or unauthorized database access.